<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duty by kitkatkaylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994964">Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie'>kitkatkaylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Introspection, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sad, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, any mention of shipping is really really minor, no actual plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa knows no one will ever marry her for love, but that's alright, she knows to do her duty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>No one will ever marry me for love. </em><br/>The thought flew around Sansa’s head as she watched the joy on her little sister’s face as she was spun around and around by her blacksmith.</p><p>It was a bitter thought and one she tried to chase from her mind, she should be happy for her sister, for the love she had found and the happiness it would bring her.</p><p>She should be grateful that at least one of her siblings was happy, that at least one of them can marry for more than duty or to seal an alliance. And she was, really, but that did not stop the bitter thoughts in her head.</p><p>All she had wanted was a true love, like in the songs or the one her parents shared, but it seemed that such a thing was not on the cards for her. Those who she had loved or had fancied herself in love with had betrayed her feelings, either by leaving her or by proving themselves unworthy of it.</p><p>
  <em>(JoffreyLorasWillasMargaeryTheon) </em>
</p><p>It was fine, she was resigned to it. She would marry a man suggested by her council because he could offer them food or supplies that the North would need to survive the winter. In turn he would marry her for her title and because her features were considered beautiful.</p><p>It was fine, she would do her duty and if she did then Arya would be allowed to marry her blacksmith.</p><p>She forced herself to curl up lips up into a pleasant smile, to be as friendly and approachable and kind as her lords expected her to be. Sansa refused to rule through fear, refused to be the tyrant that Daenerys or Cersei had been, and so even though her heart felt hollow she ensured no one would think anyone was wrong.</p><p>She had to be as immovable as the stones of Winterfell if she did not want people to take advantage of her.</p><p>She might have been a slow learner, but she learnt. No one would take advantage of her again.</p><p>
  <em>(JoffreyCerseiMargaeryTyrionPetyr)</em>
</p><p>Sansa held her head high as lord after lord offered her pleasantries and asked her to dance. Each invitation she accepted, the better to understand a man she might one day be required to marry. For any man in the hall was one she might one day stand before the heart tree with, if he had food enough for her people or men enough to defend them.</p><p>She smiled and was kind and steeled herself well enough to hide the way that their hands in her own made her want to recoil.</p><p>
  <em>No one will ever marry me for love, but I will do my duty. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>If you liked this feel free to find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>